


Til Death Do Us Apart

by Ellerynote



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerynote/pseuds/Ellerynote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>看完內戰之後產出的短文～<br/>希望不要被暴雷的朋友請看過電影後再進入。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Til Death Do Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> 看完內戰之後產出的短文～  
> 希望不要被暴雷的朋友請看過電影後再進入。

Til Death Do Us Apart（美國隊長同人, 冬叉無差） by Ellery

 

　　失去……。  
　　第一次，是種沉重的痛。  
　　第二次，只剩空白的淚。

 

　　 **『一九一七年，三月十日。』**

 

　　朗姆洛不顧寒冷地坐到開放式廚房的地板上，避開抽屜的把手，背靠著三夾板的櫥櫃，他在彎起的膝蓋上放了一個無標記的筆記本。  
　　將暗色封面翻開時，第一個映入眼中的，就是首頁斗大的日期。  
　　斜置的字體劃過空白頁面，顯示紀錄者下筆時毫不猶豫，像是要將其牢牢記在本子中那般強硬。  
　　僅在最後的收尾上略帶顫抖，透露出些許不安的心情。  
　　將頁面停留在第一頁，朗姆洛轉頭望向窗外多雲的天空。

　　羅馬尼亞的冬天就算不及俄羅斯，也還是比周遭歐洲國家還要來得寒冷許多。  
　　今天的風有點大，雲層移動的速度也比平常快。  
　　靠近窗邊的角落，在沒有開起暖氣空調的室內，依然可以感受到夾帶著冷風的絲絲寒氣。  
　　他知道冬兵就要回來了。  
　　但他不想移動，只是撇著頭，輕輕用指腹觸碰著因字跡而凹凸不平的紙面。

 

　　 **『詹姆斯・布坎南・巴恩斯』**

 

　　在九頭蛇分部下的眾多藏身處中，位於布加勒斯特的這間公寓，絕對不是朗姆洛理想中的首選，但卻是唯一機能最完善、最具有家的感覺的一間。  
　　他隨手翻過了頁面，原本空白的筆記開始被各種墨水給填滿。

 

**『107步兵團、麥可克伊營區、威斯康辛……**  
**莎拉、康妮、邦妮、……，肺結核，拳擊訓練，史帝夫的畫……。』**

 

　　單間房的小公寓被整理得很乾淨，一點也不像是一般單身男性的住所。  
　　朗姆洛知道，如果是他，除了一張床以外，這個房間不會放置任何家具，會更加空曠、更加重防備、藏有更多武器，……。  
　　但現在住在這裡的人，不是他，也不是任何一位九頭蛇的特工。  
　　只是一個背負著過去的普通男人。

　　近半年的時間，他拖著重傷身體，找遍各處藏身地點。  
　　近一年的時間，他無時不在想，是否要和冬兵見面。

　　偷偷看著筆記本的字數增加，像是個偷窺狂。

 

**『阿札諾、唐唐鄧肯、蓋博瓊斯……**  
**基次標赫爾、克拉根福、……**  
**一九四三年，十月**  
**一九四三年，十一月、……。』**

 

　　隨著筆記一頁一頁翻下去，一頁一頁的認知，逐漸攀高的期待，讓他一次又一次地回到這間小公寓，也一次又一次地錯開相會的機會。

　　朗姆洛看著原本擺滿冰箱的槍枝，轉為新鮮的牛奶和蔬菜。  
　　他看著空無一物的桌上，開始放置當日報紙和盛盤的餅乾。  
　　流理台上不時還會出現附近花攤贈送的花，有時候一枝、有時候數枝，都被插在裝滿水的馬克杯中，好好地照料著；偶爾隨時節替換，時而白、時而紅，但除了顏色，朗姆洛從來也沒認出過幾個種類。

 

**『西伯利亞、一九九一年、……**  
**九頭蛇、霍華・史塔克，……。』**

 

　　內頁的字跡開始變得潦草，有些字卻又寫得格外用力，彷彿帶著無解的痛楚深深印在心中，但又希望從紙張上尋找出更多的解脫。  
　　跳躍式的紀錄看似毫無章法，卻讓朗姆洛停留最久。  
　　每次回到廚房的那個角落，他都會重返那九零年代，再次翻閱，就是想要再看到更多新的墨水印、新的回憶、新的日期、新的名字……。  
　　不過每次都抱著失落的心離開。  
　　然後下次又因為重新翻閱，或有新頁面的增加而再度掀起期待。

　　隨著時間過去，不斷增加的紀錄，使筆記本的空白頁越來越少，他懷抱的希望也越來越薄。

 

**『尼克・福瑞、美國隊長、……**  
**神盾局、……史帝夫………。』**

 

　　直到筆記中的回憶進入了二十一世紀，注視著零落雜亂的事項，逐漸恢復條理的陳述。  
　　朗姆洛開始意識到，不管等多久，也許那一天從來就不曾到來。  
　　再過不久，他就要動身前往非洲，把一切的恩怨做個了結。

　　習慣性看著窗外景色，印象中布加勒斯特的夏天，也像是冬天一樣極端和劇烈。  
　　將手指停留在筆記字跡的最新章節，朗姆洛突然回過頭，啪啪啪地將剩下的空白紙全數翻過。  
　　看著最後一頁，他自胸前口袋掏出只剩一小截的黃色鉛筆，一筆一劃地、認真地不斷重複寫著兩個字。  
　　『也許……。』他心想著，『也許哪天當你把空白都填滿之後，就會翻到這一頁了。』

 

 

**『二零一六年，四月……。』**

 

　　再度翻開筆記本，是在一切混亂逃亡後，終於獲得短暫舒緩的空檔。  
　　不知不覺中，本子內已經快被過往印記給填滿。  
　　冬兵順著寥寥剩下的空白頁數翻下去，來到最後一頁。  
　　米色頁面上什麼都沒有，僅有橡皮擦的痕跡。

　　深夜的瓦干達叢林，在無光的環境下一片漆黑。他靜靜地坐在窗邊，沉思許久，卻什麼都沒寫下。  
　　看著被水滴浸濕過的幾處突起，冬兵伸出手，很緩慢地摸著皺巴巴的圓點和書寫時過於用力而留下的鉛筆刻痕。  
　　呢喃著那個無須記下的名字……。

 

　　沒有人一定要選擇孤獨。  
　　曾經，你還有我。

 

Fin


End file.
